


I feel the same

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: "Aw, you know I love you"Did that start everything?





	I feel the same

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: swearing, crying
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/613032723311968256/i-feel-the-same-ao3-link-words-1006-wrote-the

_"Aw, you know I love you"_  
  
  
Did that start everything?  
  
  
\- - -  
  
He took another sigh  
  
The prince was in his room, finally sitting on the bed after don't-know-how-much-time of walking back and fort  
  
Okay, fine! Yes, he did... he did like Deceit in that way  
  
It was no news, though  
  
All those compliments and flirting the other always did when around him actually worked...  
  
He knew those were probably lies. 'Probably' because he was hoping for them not to be  
  
No matter what, he was going to tell him that day! Since it would surely be the only time the royal side would have the courage to actually do it  
  
Because he was pining so much that he couldn't wait for some stupid slow burn he often read in books  
  
He would just ask him out on a date and... let the thing do his thing?  
  
Damn it, he should be the embodiment of romance! And, anyway, he was rumbling again instead of actually doing it!  
  
He took a breath in  
  
"Deceit!"  
  
That was it  
  
God he didn't believe in, please help him  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
"Deceit!" He called again in the air  
  
"I'm not here" The snake resembling Side appeared wearing a smirk  
  
"It's totally not weird for you to call me"  
  
"Oh shut up, I know you're not cursed to tell only lies" Great, he was already messing it up. And he hadn't even started asking him!  
  
"But we could go on an adventure in the Imagination and fake that! And I will be the prince that will save you!" There, nailed it  
  
Deceit was making a face  
  
"O-Or not? You will save me? Or... ehm... " Nailed it, huh?  
  
Just then Roman noticed he was already asking him out on a date. He didn't mean that to be the date, but it was not a problem  
  
Okay, but why wasn't Dee saying anything?!  
  
Dee!? He meant... ehm...  
  
"Dee?" What!? He didn't say that aloud, come on! Please, tell him he didn't  
  
He saw his confused eyes. He was going to faint, though, if he kept looking at them. No kidding  
  
He had to answer. "Ehm... "  
  
The perfect answer. See? He was lying and using sarcasm in his head! They were perfect for each other!  
  
Who was he kidding? Himself, ha!  
  
"Look, I... I wanted to ask you if we could go... go out on a date or something?" He planned to not look insecure in front of him. Was it working? Of course not!  
  
After a too long silence, "What?"  
  
"Oh, come on! I- " The prince coughed clearing his troath. "Sorry. I would like to know you better" He explained in a soft voice  
  
"I could easily trick you into something and- " Deceit got cut by an anxious Roman. "I know, I know. I mean, sure, I don't know! Just... I don't believe you're fully evil"  
  
"You don't really seem to know things" He narrowed his eyes. "Plus, you're the one who gave us the name of Dark Sides"  
  
"Yes, I did. But I was not the one who thought that it was best to divide us in "bad" and "evil" "  
  
"I don't care, good for you!" he almost shouted, "I will go now"  
  
The royal nearly fell to cach the other's wrist  
  
"I don't want to go out with you!" That one was a yell. "I am not interested in becoming part of your FamILY and shit! Fuck off!" The last sentence ended with him getting his wrist free from the grip, and a third finger  
  
Wait, no, no- Contain yourself! You weren't crying, you weren't crying, you weren't crying, you weren't!  
  
Silence was the only thing that could be heard in that moment. Was Deceit gone? Roman didn't know. The vision too blur, not to mention he lowered his head and was looking -if he could actually see- the floor  
  
Too much time. Too much silence. Too many thoughts. Too many sobs, that he wasn't certain if they could be heard or if he was crying, without sound  
  
A sigh made him come back to reality. Looking up, no one was there anymore  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
After some day, Roman still cried, but only in his room. Why should the others know?  
  
Patton noticed something was off. Remembering Thomas' ex was the creative Side's excuse. It was somehow similiar to what happened to him, so Roman got to be comforted by his dad friend without making it a waste for the other. He tried giving him some advice too, being the emotional side and knowing too well the feeling. The Disney fan wanted to try them later. Righ then a certain someone was in front of him  
  
"I didn't want to apologize" Deceit was avoiding his gaze, feeling guilty  
  
A snake plush blepping its tongue out was in Roman's arms  
  
"I'm sorry for asking you out like that. It's not your fault" He managed to smile at him -real or fake, he couldn't tell  
  
"Cut the bullshit" That shut his mouth. "You wanted to be nice, of course, and I didn't even give you a chance"  
  
"But I- "Roman couldn't let him think it was his fault. Maybe it was, he didn't know. But it was his fault too  
  
"I don't care whose fault is. I could keep feeling guilty, so just... take that"  
  
This time, the smile was real and soft. A mumbled "Thanks" barely audible, but a honest one  
  
"I- I had a crush on you" A red -that matched his sash- man admitted. "I'm trying to give that up since... our last talk, so... it's okay now"  
  
"I do feel the same"  
  
What!?  
  
"Ugh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It slipped. I... I meant the opposite" Oh...  
  
"My lies tend to slip when nervous" Why did he sound guilty?  
  
"Hey," Deceit finally faced him, "It's okay"  
  
They both smiled at each other  
  
A hesitant "Friends?". A hand was waiting Roman's  
  
He laughed. A genuine laugh. And smiled  
  
"Friends it's okay, too" And that was his go to hold the hand in front of him, and shake it

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/613032723311968256/i-feel-the-same-ao3-link-words-1006-wrote-the


End file.
